Broken Apathy
by Sasuma
Summary: This actually began as an attempt at a Inu/Kouga story but looks like its not going to end up that way. Sesshomaru finds Kouga In a bad situation. Anal, Death, Oral, Yaoi


Disclaimer: I do not own any character of Inuyasha.

Chapter 1: Lingering Evil

Rain pelted the prone figure, causing his unbound hair to cling to his skin. His furs discarded to the side drenched as well due to the ever relentless storm. Kouga had been sitting outside of his den for the last several hours, his mentality to far gone at the moment to care about his condition or nudity.

"Oh gods its all my fault.." his words barely a whisper, Kouga could no longer hold back the tears that threatened to spill down his tan face. The stench of blood permeated the surrounding area, accompanied by the anguish that rolled off of the wolf prince in waves.

"Ginta, Hakaku, Im so sorry that I didn't make it in time….damn that Naraku!" his yell turned to a whimper as he brought his knees to his chest and began sobbing.

'what am I going to do…I have no one else.. every ones dead.' The rain slowly began to dissipate until it was nothing but a drizzle. Kouga stood up and looked at the scene around him. Ginta and Hakaku lay there side by side, the blood from their lethal wounds being washed away until only the gnashes of where Naraku has struck could be seen.

It was obvious to tell the attack had been swift and yet brutal at the same time. He doubted that his comrades even had a chance to react at all. By looking around the clearing he could tell that his wolves had been killed as well, there was to much blood for it to have only been from his best friends. But the strange thing was that there were no bodies to accompany the sheer amount that covered the area even though the rain had washed most of it away.

He knew something wasn't right, something seemed so….out of place. Inhaling deeply Kouga took in the surrounding scents, speculating on what seemed so wrong with the scene in front of him.

There was a sudden shift in the wind, as pain erupted from his chest. A grotesque tentacle protruded from the fatal hole, a cold heartless laugh sounded behind him.

"Hehe… I expected more from you prince Kouga, but it seems my assumptions were wrong."

"Even with your shards of the sacred jewel you …are…nothing, so ill be taking them seeing as you wont be needing them where your going." With a sickening slurp Naraku slowly removed the jagged appendage, letting kouga slide to the ground landing face down in the muddy surface of earth.

His heart beat slowed as he felt Naraku tear the shards from his legs, then leave the clearing. 'How could I let it end this way.' Was the only thought that entered his mind as he took his last few breaths, the light in his eyes seeping away into the never endless void.

...llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Sesshomaru could tell he was close, he could smell the blood in the area along with the faint traces of miasma that he had no doubt belonged to Naraku. Tensaiga had been pulling him in this direction for the past several hours, but until recently it had only been a faint tug. Now the pull was relentless and he new that its source was just beyond the next rock face.

Leaping with an elegance that only he could possess, Sesshomaru cleared his obstructed path and landed in the clearing. His eyes narrowed as he looked upon the nude form of Kouga, the wolf prince that he had ran into on a few occasions.

'So Tensaiga, is this what you called me here for.' He new he would have to act quick to save the okami's life, the imps of death were always quick to act. Though he saw no reason to save the wolf he knew his sword would not allow him to stand idly by.

Drawing his sword he sliced through the vile creatures hovering over Kouga's prone form, and just as quickly returned it to its sheath. When he saw that the wound vanish from the wolf demons back as though it had never been, he noticed the small inhale and exhale of his chest as life returned to him.

Sesshomaru began to turn away but his instincts were working against him, and for a moment they won out against his reason. He leaned over and hauled the sleeping wolf demon onto his back, his tail looping around him to keep him in place.

Studying the surrounding area one last time he noticed the other two demons that he had seen accompanying Kouga before but noticed that Tensaiga remained passively calm. He knew once the souls of the dead were ushered away to the next life there was no bringing them back.

After deciding it was time to leave he concentrated himself and Kouga into a ball of light, making his way back to where he had left Rin and his annoying vassel Jaken.


End file.
